


Green for “Go”

by SpamOfSilver24601



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Battle, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Lesbians, Romance, Seperation, Teasing, Transformers - Freeform, medic in training, rivals to friends, sort of slowburn, underrated, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpamOfSilver24601/pseuds/SpamOfSilver24601





	Green for “Go”

•••••••

'Everyone..we got assigned a medic in training to look after us..' Moonracer yelled at her fellow wreckers.

'Oh come on, just what we needed..some uptight,pretentious medical student telling us what we're doing wrong ...' Wheeljack said, earning him a look from Moonracer. 'I know the medic personally Wheeljack...and she's anything but pretentious and uptight..she's quiet the shy one, I must say..'

'Is she cute?' Road buster asked. Moonracer smiled. 'Must you always ask that whenever there's a femme involved..?' The sniper asked. 'Yep!'

'Alright, she's one of my old friends and she'll be arriving soon..so let's give her a big Wreckers welcome!'

'Yeah!' The group cheered. Moonracer smiled and ran out of the room to fetch her friend. 

The aqua femme walked down the hallway to get to the Medibay. When she entered, she greeted her friend. 'Hey Greenlight..the Wreckers are ready for ya..' 

The green femme looked down, before looking at the two medics next to her. 'I'll be ready in a moment Moon..see you around Velocity..' She said to the first femme, her mentor. 'Hopefully I'll see you again..' The older femme replied. Greenlight smiled before walking away with Moonracer. 'Gotta warn ya.. being part of the Wreckers, even when you're not fighting can be intense to begin with..' 

'I'm aware of that..probably won't be prepared though..'

'Come on Greenlight, I know you're tougher then you let on..plus..maybe I’ll find the right mech for you..’ The aqua femme added in a teasing way.

Greenlight playfully rolled her optics. ‘What is it your obsession with relationships?’

‘What? I just wanna see you happy..’ Moonracer said in a fake upset voice.

Greenlight laughed at this. The two femmes walked back towards the room with the Wreckers in it. They entered . 'I'm back! And meet our assigned medical personnel, and a good friend of mine, Greenlight!'

Greenlight thought that her audial receptors would explode once the Wreckers started cheering. 

•••••••

Once the yelling , many of the Wreckers introduced themselves to the green femme.

‘Hi, I’m Springer, leader of the Wreckers..’

‘Pleased to meet you..’

‘The name’s Wheeljack’

‘I’ve heard of you..’

‘I’m Bulkhead’

‘It’s a pleasure..’

‘Hi, I’m Roadbuster..and I look forward to working with you cutie...’

‘Er thanks?’ Greenlight said, feeling uncomfortable with the flirting. As Roadbuster walked away, someone caught the green femme’s optic. An orange and purple femme standing to the side, taking to Wheeljack and Springer. The femme then met Greenlight’s optics, and the green femme quickly looked away, flaceplates flushing . 

‘So, how’s it going so far?’ 

Greenlight turned to see Moonracer standing next to her. ‘Honestly, it’s not as rowdy as I’d thought it would be...’

‘Told ya that you’re tougher then you let on..now, I noticed that Roadbuster showed interest in you..’

Greenlight laughed. ‘Sorry Moon, not my type..and by the way, who’s that femme over there?’ She asked, pointing to the orange and purple femme. 

‘Oh her, that’s Lancer...

‘Lancer..Huh..’ Greenlight said. ‘I haven’t heard of her..’

Moonracer shrugged. ‘She prefers staying under the radar..’ 

‘Hmm..’

Perhaps her new assignment with the Wreckers wouldn’t be so bad after all.

••••••••

‘Greenlight! Lancer needs some assistance!’

The green femme navigated her way through the battlefield to get to the injured Wrecker. Lancer was lying on the ground, leaking out Energon from her side, Springer was covering for her. 

Greenlight dashed over, she’d thought Lancer was attractive the first time she saw her, but hadn’t gotten to know her well yet. The orange and purple femme looked up at her from the ground. ‘Save it..I’m fine..you’re not safe here..’

‘You’re leaking out Energon at a rapid rate, it’s my duty to make sure you don’t die..’ Greenlight replied, helping Lancer up. Lancer rolled her optics. ‘Alright Princess..’

‘Please don’t call me that..’ Greenlight said, ‘It’s Sounds a bit pretentious..’’, supporting the slightly larger femme, helping her limp off the battlefield towards the makeshift base.

Lancer smirked. ‘Princess...’

‘Primus..I didn’t know you were so cocky..’ The green femme said, servos shaking as she helped sit the orange and purple femme down. She began to patch up her wounds

‘And I didn’t know you were defensive..’ Lancer teased

‘I’m not defensive!’ Greenlight protested, getting a bit flustered. Her servos had practically gone into auto pilot, patching up Lancer with ease.

‘Just proved my point..’

‘You’re gonna be insufferable..’

‘It’s my gift sweetie..’

Greenlight looked down. ‘I’m trying to work here, please don’t distract me..’

‘So I’m a distraction?’ Lancer said, with a wink

‘That’s not what I..gah! There..you’re all patched up..just go recharge so you can recover..’

Lancer stood up and began to walk away. ‘By the way..you did a good job..’ She said, smiling.

Greenlight was bewildered and her Spark felt a bit funny. ‘Thanks..’

Lancer walked away, still smirking, leaving Greenlight to wonder, had she just formed some kind of flirtatious rivalry with an attractive Wreaker?

••••••

Greenlight was clearing a few things away in the Medibay when Lancer and Wheeljack walked in, with supplies.

‘Hey Princess...Springer sent us with some tools for medicine and scrap..’

Greenlight looked up. ‘Thanks..’ She’d accepted Lancer’s little flirtatious quips towards her at this point.

Wheeljack looked a bit confused. ‘Princess?’ He questioned, sounding amused.

‘Just some silly nickname Lancer gave me..you know, as friends do..’

‘Alright..’

Greenlight struggled to lift up a crate, and dropped a datapad. 

‘Let me help you with that..’

‘It’s fine..’

Lancer walked over and helped lift it up, ‘There ya go Princess..’ 

Greenlight smiled. ‘Thanks..’

‘Anytime..’ Lancer replied, leaning her arm against the wall.

‘So when’s the marriage?’ Wheeljack asked, teasingly.

‘Wheeljack!’ The Two femmes protested, Greenlight sounding embarrassed and Lancer laughing.


End file.
